


head on (hold onto your heart)

by jugjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Jughead Jones, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Why Can't They Just Be Happy, current bughead and varchie, i talk in the tags too much, let Jughead and Archie be happy 2k18, past jarchie, sad boys 2 electric boogaloo, this is too many tags for a short fic im very sorry, why is every ao3 recommended tag about supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugjones/pseuds/jugjones
Summary: (takes place after 2x08)a slightly canon divergent little snapshot of jughead ruminating on his relationship with archie before they got distant, archie ruminating on why veronica won't tell him she loves him, and everything hurts and i'm dying.as always, comments are awesome! they keep me inspired and motivated.come talk to me on tumblr @domesticide or twitter @serpentheir!





	head on (hold onto your heart)

“Remember when it used to be just us?”

 

The question came out like a cough through Jughead’s clenched teeth. He gripped the sheets even tighter, knuckles going white.

He didn’t mention the fact that he could still feel the weight of Veronica’s outline in the bedsheets like she had just been there, or that not too long ago, it had been  _ his _ outline there to keep Archie warm. But he had shifted towards a new life, and just that little bit was enough to scare Archie off. Veronica was there with him at Riverdale, sitting next to him in classes, and Jughead couldn’t be there anymore. He had no idea what to do with all the free time he used to spend in Archie’s presence except spend it alone in his own empty room.

 

“It was a long time ago...or at least it feels like it.”

 

Archie’s room, now free of anything remotely Jughead, felt grey and cold and un-lived-in. Veronica’s traces were strewn around the room in the form of strappy shoes, tiny expensive gifts, and that pressing knowledge that she and Archie had been in this bed together.  _ Together _ . 

 

“Don’t you ever think about it?”

 

Archie didn’t respond, only shifted in his chair and kept staring down at his clasped hands.

 

Jughead cut himself off by rubbing his hand over his face and leaving it there, covering his red eyes.

 

“It’s -- it’s different with Veronica.” Archie opened up slightly, but it hinted at the possibility for more. Jughead leaned in instinctively, listening, urging him on. “Not just ‘cause she’s a girl, you know I like both--”

 

“I do too--” Jughead jutted in, just trying to reassure Archie.

 

“Yeah, I know, Jug. But I...do feel things for her. I love her.”

 

_ “Like you loved me?”,  _ Jughead thinks.

 

“And I told her. And she didn’t say anything back.” Archie’s voice was trailing off and Jughead could tell he was getting anxious; he must’ve still been waiting to talk about it with her.

 

“She left you hanging?”

 

“Yeah...yeah, I guess. We were together, y’know, and it sort of just came out. She froze. My dad keeps telling me everything’s gonna be fine, but I don’t know if I can believe it yet. Or at all. Why else wouldn’t she be able to say it back to me?”

 

Jughead shook his head slowly. Now he was the one avoiding eye contact. He didn’t want to say what he really thought -- that Veronica was behind him in this. Archie wanted feelings and communication and not a lot of other people his age could understand that. Jughead was used to it. Growing up with Archie meant growing alongside him, and they’d reached an easy point where the two of them could communicate without words -- or with words when they needed.

 

“Maybe she’s not ready. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t...feel that way about you, just that maybe she hasn’t said it before. You know her parents aren’t exactly the lovey-dovey type. And we learn all that stuff from our parents, so they say.”

 

“Not that it fares well for us,” Archie laughed drily.

 

“Well. You have a point there.” Neither of them could say their parents got along well. “But we did okay, didn’t we?”

 

Archie let out an audible breath and Jughead winced immediately.

 

“Jug, that’s...it’s different now.”

 

“I know, I know. I shouldn’t have brought it up. It’s different.” He knew it sounded bitter, but he couldn’t help it. “And I love Betty, of course, she’s -- yeah. I just mean that we could talk about everything like that.”

 

“I get that, yeah. She’s not from here and I know it’s obvious. She doesn’t know me as well, or any of us. And I think it’s starting to get between us.”

 

Jughead looked up, jolting as he met Archie’s eyes with the realization that Archie had been watching him. 

 

“Yeah. It’s hard enough between me and Betty, and we’re just from different sides of town. Not for that long, even. We all grew up together, but she doesn’t always get me. And Veronica’s from a whole ‘nother state. She just sort of  _ showed up _ right before shit hit the fan, and she’s been kinda separate.”

 

“She doesn’t really get along with Vegas, she doesn’t like playing video games with me, she won’t really listen to my music...she’s just used to living differently. I don’t know if what I have is enough for her.”

 

“Then what  _ do _ you guys do together?”

 

Archie raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Never mind, I don’t wanna know, forget I asked.” He laughed, shaking his head and feigning a look of disgust, but not too long ago he would’ve been much more interested in Archie’s sex life. Some part of him still was; he wanted to know what he was missing.

 

“I guess I’m just. worried that if she doesn’t love me, nothing's gonna keep her from just moving back to New York City. The party scene. Maybe I’m not interesting enough for her. But I just -- I can’t try to be anything more than myself.”

 

“No one’s asking you to, Arch.” Jughead paused for a heavy minute, feeling the space between them stretch out long and black like a highway. “I’m not asking you to.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being emo lol


End file.
